How To
by mixup189
Summary: A Shifty Shifter dragon's curiosity gets the better of her and she ends up in Berk watching fire works. One misfires and she gets hit, causing her to fall. She manages to live, but now she must hide herself from the humans in a sort of strange way. Her sister comes out to find her, and is, to say in the least, surprised at some things that have happened.
1. How to be Rescued

Author's Note:

_**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train your Dragon (duh, kind of obvious, don't you think?) or any of its characters. I do, how ever, own Nasu, Akumu, and the Shifty Shifter dragon type (whom you don't really know yet) So please don't steal them! :)  
**_

* * *

**A warm night breeze blew around me. I tucked in my wings, and jumped off the side of the high island into a dive; spreading them out a few seconds before hitting the water. I let the breeze carry me up higher. I flew around for a while, when I heard an explosion not too far off, coming from some other island inhabited by humans. Berk, was it?**

** Curiosity got the better of me, and I decided with a quick decision to go check it out. I turned around and headed towards Berk, a short while later I arrived at my destination. There was a rock big enough to hold me, and tall enough to be on about the same plane as the humans. Looking around for the sound I had heard, a colorful streak flew away from the island, into the sky, and exploded into more colors and streaks. Humans, they always find a way to do more and more stupid thing, like shooting off small explosions that could set a village on fire, for example. It wasn't a bad sight, but my ears were ringing.**

** I laid down on the rock and started to think, mainly about the people of Berk. They seemed strange to me, but not necessarily in a bad way. Unlike most of the humans, they had made peace with the dragons; they rode on their backs, and jumped off of cliffs from heights that would kill them. The dragons would swop down and catch them before much of anything bad could happen. I enjoyed watching the displays from behind the scenes, hidden where no one could see me. They trusted each other so much, that sometimes it made me feel sick.**

** I jumped off the rock, thinking too much to notice that one of the streaks had misfired, and I was in the range of fire. I moved, but not quite fast enough. The streak hit the side of my nose and ran down to the end of my ear, leaving a trail blood streaming down the right side of my face. I was lucky to be able to move my tail away just before it would have shot through it. Once I was out of danger the adrenaline faded away and I could feel the blistering cut that I had received. **

** A screech of pain emitted from my mouth, and I began to fall. I couldn't concentrate on flying. All that I could see was a red haze from the pain. I just barley saw a rock that my back was about to slam into before the red came in and took over completely. Then, I wasn't falling anymore. **

** The redness began to ebb away, and my ears stopped ringing. I could see black claws trying to keep a hold of me by my legs, not hurting me though. I was too heavy; the dragon was losing altitude fast.**

"**We have to set it down buddy," a voice said to the dragon. **

'**So I'm being carried by a dragon with a rider, huh?' I shouldn't be surprised; I'm at Berk after all, an island full of dragons with riders.**

**They came above a cove of some sort; it was then that I noticed a sort of annoying click coming from above me. The person riding the dragon had a metal foot, and it was latched onto a contraption that was on the dragon, but before I could figure out what it did, they set me on the ground in the cove and flew off.**

"**Toothless, we have to go get the others," the human said to the dragon and patted his head. That was the last thing I heard from them as they flew away.**

** There was a lake in front of me, I walked toward it and looked at my refection. Just seeing the cut brought back some pain, but it was bearable, the cut was deep, and it would leave a nasty scar later. But a scar is always welcome to me, I never really minded them, all they do is make you look stronger and wiser. It was getting the scars that I didn't really like to much. It would heal up soon enough though.**

'**Wait, did they say they would come back?' I thought, anxious now, trying to remember what he had said. (The voice I heard was undeniably male)**

"**I suppose I should change just in case…" I said out loud, and not too happily, I hate hiding myself, but being hidden was necessary sometimes. **

** I took the form of a girl, about 14 years old, which is my real age. My skin was tan, and I had dark blue hair, with dark red streaks in it. My left eye was the same shade of blue, my right eye was the same shade of red, and there was a deep gash running down from the corner of my right eye down past my ear and to the end of my jaw. I had a black tank top on with dark skinny jeans, but I didn't have any shoes. My wings folded into a black hoodie with dark red tiger stripes going up and down, dark blue came up from the bottom of the sweatshirt about one fourth of the way in a flame like pattern. **

** Just because I can change forms doesn't mean that I can literally change the way I was designed. I'm quite aware that my human form is not what a normal human would look like. I still have all of my heightened senses, which kind of makes my pride feel better, being a human take a blow to the pride that most dragons are born with. Not like a stuck up kind of pride, but a good kind of pride, like not being self-conscious and things like that. Except for Monstrous Nightmares, who have huge egos.**

** There were dragons approaching, maybe five, or is it six? Two, or one, of the dragon/s seemed to be mingled, which means that it had to be a Hideous Zippleback. So it was five dragons coming. There scents were mingled with the human's scent. There were six humans, no doubt about it.**

** I ran behind a bush just as they landed. There was a Monstrous Nightmare with a Viking who had a buffer appearance than the rest of the group riding it. A Deadly Nader with a blonde girl on its back. The Hideous Zippleback was trying to separate two blondes; a boy and a girl, probably about the same age; who were punching and kicking each other. Also a Gronckle and a blonde Viking on the thicker side were sitting down next to each other. And a… Night Fury! A scrawny boy with a metal foot was climbing off of its back, they must have been the ones who saved me, but the dragon, whose name must have been Toothless, only had half of a tail…**

'**The contraption on it might have something to do with how the dragon can still fly…' my eyes wandered to the cords and followed them to the tail, or the fake part of the tail really, the cords connected the metal part and the tail together 'the metal part has a lever that moves, different positions of that lever must make the tail move with it… This means that the clicking I heard earlier must have been the rider switching tail positions so the dragon could fly properly! They must trust each other a lot if they can do that, it would be kind of like flying together…'**

**That was the last thing I thought as I fell on conscious, my body making a thud as I hit the ground. The sound must have attracted the riders because they found me, and six human faces was the last thing I saw before the blackness took over my vision.**

"**Must be from blood loss…" a male voice said, and that was the last thing I heard before all of my senses were cut off, and there was nothing.**

* * *

Author's Note:

Sooooo... What do you think about it so far?


	2. How to Meet an Alpha

AU: You guys must hate me now, right? *bows head in shame* I have no good excuse for this being so late...

* * *

I could hear a bunch of commotion happening beside me.

"Who is she?" I heard a male voice ask.

"How would Hiccup know that, Stupid?" a girl retorted, then there were a series of grunts and the sound of fists hitting flesh and two people were rolling around on the floor as they fought.

"What about the dragon; isn't that why you brought us to that cove in the first place?" a girl voice this time, ignoring the fight that was taking place.

"Maybe it flew off?" a different male voice.

"Then is this another rider? Did the dragon have a saddle or a rider when you caught it?" yet again another male.

"I don't know what happened to the dragon. Fishlegs could be right, maybe it flew off. No, there wasn't a rider on the dragon, or a saddle, at least not one that I could really have a chance to see," the same voice that I heard on the night fury spoke up, he sounded flustered.

My eyes flew open as I was suddenly aware of my surroundings; I sat up ram rod straight, than flinched at the pain that seared from the right side of my face. The two people that were fighting both had long blonde hair, though one was clearly a guy while the other seemed to be a girl. A blonde girl stood to the left of a brown haired skinny guy; they were standing at the foot of the bed that I was on, staring at me with interrogating eyes. A heavily muscled male was at the right of the bed, looking at the fighting people, while on the left of the bed there was a heavy set male half concentrated on the fighting people, and half focused on me.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut; could you please stop fighting? We have a visitor, who is awake now…" the blonde girl who was at the foot of the bed looked back at the two people, who were now scrambling to get up off the floor, with a glare; they hit each other one last time before straightening out.

Now everyone was surrounding me, looking at me with curious eyes. I looked back at them with a hard blue eye, as my half of my face had been covered in a bandage to try and stop the bleeding that was coming from my new wound, not that I really needed it; dragons heal pretty fast. I suddenly realized that it wasn't the only damaged part of my body. I peeled off the bandage and it went down past my face, ran down the same side of my neck, on my shoulder, around the front of my shoulder and underneath my arm pit, then trailed down my rib cage, a bit past my hip where it twisted unnaturally and continued down the outside of my right leg. It was no wonder I had fainted! The wound went all the way down my right side, how I didn't notice it before was a huge mystery, maybe I was too distracted by what had been happening at the time.

One thing was for sure, I had lost a lot of blood, if I was really a human, I would have died, 'Great, now I'll have even more explaining to do…' my thoughts trailed off.

The bandage that I now held in my hand was soaked in blood. But the actual wound it's self was all healed over. The only evidence that the wound had been there at all was the ginormous scar that was left. If I hadn't had everyone's attention a few seconds ago, then I certainly had it now. Their jaws hung open and they all gaped at the scar on my body.

"Name… What's your name?" the brown haired person asked, it seemed he was having a hard time forming sentences.

Then I realized why, 'Shoot! I forgot humans don't heal that fast!' I panicked slightly.

"My name is Akumu," I managed to rasp out, my voice was hoarse.

"I'm Hiccup," the brown haired guy said handing me a glass of water, confusion still laced in his voice, but there was a hint of awe in it as well.

I carefully grabbed the cup out of his hands and subconsciously smelled and took a cautious sip before a bigger drink, checking if it was poisoned, "Hi," I said after my drink.

Everyone seemed to relax a little bit; Hiccup spoke up, "This is Astrid," he gestured to the blonde by his side, "That's Snotlout," he pointed to the black haired guy to my right, "Fishlegs," his head made a motion nodding to the person on my left, "And that's Ruffnut and Tuffnut, they're twins," he pointed a thumb at the two blondes who were glaring at each other now.

'That explains why they act like that… And why they look so similar' I thought to myself.

I heard a scratch at the door and claws raked down the outside of the house as four other dragons were nervously pacing around the house. Two were on the roof, two were on different sides of the house; hanging on the wall; and all of them were trying to find a way in. The one at the door was roaring, which I assumed didn't make any sense to the humans, but I understood it clearly, he wanted me out of his human's house, now. The other four started roaring as well, and my ears hurt because of it. I got up out of the bed with a wince and walked toward the door, the wound might have healed over with a scar, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt.

I took a deep breath before opening the door, almost making it seemed like all of this was a huge bother. A flash of black was all I saw before a Night Fury was on top of me, teeth unsheathed and bared at me, claws digging in my chest. I glared back at slit eyes, my own eyes turning into slits themselves. The humans rushed forward to try and get Toothless off of me but the four other dragons blocked them. I used a bit of my dragon strength and pushed the Night Fury off of me, a deep growl in my throat; he got up and we circled each other. The dragons didn't know what I was, I didn't smell right to them; not a human scent, not an animal scent, but also not a dragon scent, something entirely different; and they felt threatened by me because of it.

I looked at the other four dragons for just a second as I circled Toothless off carefully, then I realized something, 'He's an alpha dragon...' Then I remembered hearing about the new alpha that had challenged a Bewielderbeast, and won, while in the heat of a war that had been happening at the time. The act had ended the battle with Berk's victory.

I laughed, and the humans seemed confused by it, 'Oh, let's see how this plays out' I thought to myself, there was no way I was going to bow down to this dragon, and I doubted that would solve anything anyway.

"_**Why are you laughing**_?" a menacing growl escaped Toothless' mouth as he leapt forward a bit, not that he knew I could understand it, as he spoke a language that only dragons knew.

"_**Because I'm having fun**_," I growled back at him with a grin full of sharp points as I let my teeth change from human teeth to dragon teeth, than changed them back to human teeth before anyone else could notice.

Toothless stopped circling me and glared; I stopped as well and cocked a half smile at him; daring him to try anything. The four dragons growled at me, just a growl though, no words. Then Toothless looked at them and they backed off from their riders, letting them finally pass. None of the humans knew what had transpired, why Toothless hadn't attacked me, why he even tried to in the first place, or why he was glaring at me now. All they could understand was that something important had happened.

"I'm sorry; he's never done that before. I don't know what got into him," Hiccup looked at Toothless then back at me, as Hiccup closed some of the large distance between us Toothless let out a small warning growl causing him to stop walking and look at his dragon.

"What's wrong with you?" Hiccup walked towards the dragon and rubbed under his chin, causing a purr of some sort to escape his mouth as he pushed Hiccup onto the ground and started licking him.

I laughed at the sight; it seemed that this Hiccup knew a secret or two about dragons.

* * *

AU: I'm merging the books and the movies a bit, sorry if that's confusing. In my story Hiccup can't talk to dragons, but the dragons can still speak "dragonese" to each other, the words actually sound like growls, snarls, and other strange noises that you would imagine a dragon can make. Akumu has to be quiet when she talks to dragons, because, let's be honest, it would be kind of suspicious if a human started growling loudly and a dragon growled back in a conversation like manor... Also, try and bare with me here, I know it's a bit far fetched, but it's fun to write. ^.^ Again, sorry for the VERY late, short chapter. To answer future questions; no, Toothless and the other dragons don't know that Akumu is a dragon. ^.^ Happy reading! ^.^


End file.
